A Room After Dark
by The Orange Knight
Summary: The other three were up to something. It was inevitable with a brain like Logan's, energy level like Carlos' and the flat out greatness of James. Based on Big Time Single. Kames and slight Cargan.


Bonjour! I really wanted to try out my hand at a friendship-fic. There is slight slash. Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory. This is dedicated to all the French people who wanted me to write this! You guys are awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Do you think this will work?"<p>

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, Kendall's never been much of a flyer before. . ."

"Logie, Kendall will thank us so much for this."

"But Carlos, he wasn't really impressed with the puppet show and I was _sure _that he was going to love it!"

"But this is a much better idea. And it involves girls with hot accents."

"James, we're not going to flirt with girls." Logan told the taller brunette, who was watching himself in his mirror.

Carlos practically leapt on his arm. "But Logan, what else are we going to do?"

Logan sighed. "We're going to the club, with Kendall and no one else."

James rolled his eyes. "But what if I meet a cute girl there?"

"Doesn't matter. Kendall comes first."

"I know, I know. . . bros before hoes, right?"

"Right!" Carlos chirped happily for Logan and put his helmet on his head, smiled faltering slightly when his eyes landed on a depressed Kendall laying on the couch. "But how are even going to get him up?"

"Hmph. Roll him over?" James suggested.

"On the floor?"

"Where else, idiot? On top of McDonalds?"

"Hey!" Logan intervened when he saw the look in Carlos' eyes. "James, don't call him an idiot. Carlos, stop asking unnecessary questions."

Carlos mumbled something in reply and turned back to Kendall, leaning down to talk in the blonde's ear. "Kenny? Will you get up?"

"Mmm. . . Why?" Kendall mumbled into the couch.

"Because we're going to be late to catch our plane." Logan said and gently rubbed Kendall's arm.

Kendall groaned.

"Alright, that's it!" James exclaimed, taking two long strides over to the couch, flinging Kendall over his shoulder and rushing out the door.

"Dude, what the hell?" Kendall yelled as he used his elbows to prop himself up on James's back so his head didn't hit the taller's butt.

James smacked his butt. "Dude, you're ruining my cool. And I cannot have another swagger loss attack."

"How am I taking your swagger? And, OW!"

James rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it up there. At least you get to be this close to someone as pretty as me."

It was Kendall's turn to roll his eyes. "Please. No one is prettier then Jo." He paused before his elbows went limp and he started to cry into James's back.

Carlos ran up to James's side as they walked through the lobby. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Not if he stains my shirt, he isn't." The brunette said through gritted teeth.

"The jet is just around the block." Logan told them, slightly out of breath. "Dang, you guys walk fast."

"Get longer legs."

"Get a smaller ego!"

"Is someone describing me?" They all stopped as a head of dark blondish-brown hair appeared in front of them, the owner wearing a cocky smirk.

"Jett, move."

Jett looked at James, his eyes shifting to Kendall's body hanging over James's shoulder and back again. "What's up with him?"

"Jo!" They all heard the blonde wail from behind James.

Logan turned to Jett. "I'll do your homework all week if you let us pass."

Jett shrugged and stepped aside, making his way over to a lone Camille by the pool.

Carlos grabbed Logan's arm. "Logie, we're not gonna be here all week."

"I know." Logan smirked and gave Carlos a flirty wink, making the Latino blush and smile shyly.

James groaned. "Will you two please stop flirting and get us to the jet?"

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your whining pretty boy."

* * *

><p>"He looks horrible."<p>

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought him here. . .?"

"No! I want to meet cute French girls!"

"James."

"Right, right, sorry."

Kendall peeked an eye open to see all three guys looking at him, invading his personal bubble. "What are you doing?"

Carlos beamed from ear to ear. "We're gonna meet cute French girls!"

Logan groaned and hit him lightly on the back of the head. "Don't stoop to James's level."

"Hey!" James exclaimed with a hurt expression. "I swear if we weren't—"

He was cut off as Kendall actually let out a chuckle.

"You guys are idiots. Help me up, James." Kendall grabbed James's hand to help him out of the comfy lounge chair he was in, not letting go after he was already standing. "Where are we?"

"Right now. . . a plane." Logan said.

"Where is the plane?"

"France!" Carlos shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kendall's eyebrows scrunched together. "What are we doing in France?"

"We're here to cheer you up." James told him, pulling his hand out the door of the plane.

"So, you flew half way across the world to cheer me up?"

James nodded, walking the two of them down the stairs.

"Thanks."

James looked back at Kendall, smiled his famous Diamond smile and raced off to get his luggage.

Logan came up on the other side of Kendall as he and Carlos made their way down the stairs. "James gave him that smile." He whispered to Carlos, but Kendall could still hear it.

"What smile?" The blonde asked.

Carlos looked at him. "The smile he gives to hot girls."

"But I'm not a girl."

"No, but you're hot." James said nonchalantly as he rolled his luggage up to them. "And that's all it takes in my book."

"You do realize that makes you sound like a slut, right?" Kendall asked, eyebrows raised.

James shrugged. "Eh. Don't really care. As long as I know I'm not, it's cool. Stick true to myself, you know?"

Kendall smiled slowly, trying to force down a blush. "Yeah, I do."

Carlos jumped up and down. "C'mon! I wanna see Paris!"

Logan chuckled. "We gotta get to our hotel first!"

"Oh, poop." Carlos pouted, bottom lip sticking out way further then necessary.

* * *

><p>Kendall watched James talk to himself in the mirror from his spot on the hotel bed.<p>

"It's a good thing I brought my gloves today, otherwise you'd be too hot to handle!" James said to himself in his reflection.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Practicing my flirty pick up lines. You?"

"Sitting here. . . watching you sound like a big ball of cheese."

James scoffed, tearing his eyes away from his reflection. "At least _I'll _be getting action tonight by a hot French girl. What will you be doing?"

"Uh. . ."

"Exactly." James pointed a finger in his direction before signaling towards the closet. "Go get something sexy on."

"I am sexy!" Kendall protested.

"Not in that plaid shirt."

"Jo used to love my plaid shirts. . ."

"Well, _Jo _is not here. I am. And I don't want to be seen in public with you if you look like that."

"You never want to be seen in public with me." Kendall muttered under his breath as he made his way over to the closet.

James sighed lightly and his hazel eyes suddenly saddened. He always wanted to be seen in public with Kendall. Just, not with Jo around.

* * *

><p>The four boys looked around the club, a mixture of French and American music blaring out of speakers surrounding the room, lights of rainbow colors dancing across people faces as they chatted and mingled with others; some drunk, others sober, other grinding on the dance floor.<p>

"Let's dance!" Carlos exclaimed and grabbed Logan's hand, pulling the confused nerd into the pack of wild dancers. James secretly wished he could be that forward.

The taller looked at Kendall, seeing him eye up a redheaded girl by the bar. "Go get her." James nudged the blonde, signaling over to her.

Kendall looked at him incredulously. "Really?"

"Yeah." James nodded even though he really didn't want to. He watched as Kendall made his way over, sitting next to the woman and chatting her up like he knew her his entire life. As much as he wished he could, James couldn't deny, the redhead was hot!

James soon had a petite Asian girl catch his eye, smirking when he noticed she was nothing like he'd ever gotten. He walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips, whispering in her ear. "And who are you?"

She turned gracefully, jet black in hair in curls and falling perfectly on her shoulders. "Mila." She replied in a sweet voice, smiling a pearly white smile and eyes looking up at him with lust.

"You don't look like a Mila."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying with him to the music. "I'm from New York."

James beamed at that. "Really? As in NYC or just NY?"

"NYC." James's beam turned into a smirk.

He was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

><p>He did.<p>

And so did Kendall.

Kendall possibly had _more _fun than James, seeing as the blonde was the one who stumbled into the hotel room at 3:30 in the morning when James only lasted till 2:00.

"Someone had a good time." James said as Kendall dug through his suitcase in the two's shared room, Logan and Carlos's was right door.

Kendall laughed. "Carlos did too. Even brought a blonde home. . . Cassie, I think was her name. What about you?"

"Yeah, I had fun."

Kendall looked at him inquisitively. "Just fun, or a lot of fun?"

"A LOT of fun." James joked. "So, you and that redhead?"

"Gage."

James was slightly taken back that he knew her name but let it go. "Gage. . .is she French?"

"Nope."

"Where's she from?"

"Duluth, Minnesota."

James's jaw dropped open. "Wait, we are from Duluth."

Kendall laughed again. "Yes we are, James. Good job." He mocked and ruffled the brunettes hair. "I remembered her from high school. That's why I was eager to talk to her."

"So," James casually played with his fingers, trying not to give himself away, "you going to hook up again?"

Kendall shook his head. "No. Why?"

"You thinking about Jo?"

"Not until you just said that. . . once again, _why?_"

James shrugged, standing up from the bed and walking over to Kendall. "I wanted to do something."

"Okay?"

"Hold still."

"Okay. . .?"

James let his lips do the talking as he leaned down to brush them against Kendall lips, smelling the faint smell of cherry lip gloss.

When he pulled back, Kendall looked confused.

"So you're _not _going to kiss me?" The blonde asked.

James just shrugged and sauntered sexily over to the bed. "I don't know. Maybe." He wagged his eyebrows at the blonde. "Why don't you show me what you did to that redhead and I'll think about it." He smirked as his husky tone seemed to have some effect.

James was more then ecstatic when his wish was granted.

* * *

><p>YES! Carlos's girlfriend all the way until AT LEAST the Jordan Sparks episode was a blonde named Cassie Means. There's several picture to prove so. Sad that Carlos had a girlfriend all that time and claimed he didn't. . .but can't blame the guy! Haha, I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

Review? :-D


End file.
